<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Perfect Alpha by halcyon1993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614118">Their Perfect Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993'>halcyon1993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Worship, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Felching, Large Cock, M/M, Peter Hale's Alpha Form, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Season/Series 01, Sloppy Seconds, Spit As Lube, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Peter Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are Peter's betas. After defeating another pack trying to muscle in on their territory, they show their Alpha how much they appreciate him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/887604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf ▶ Derek Hale / Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their Perfect Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="new">The battle was long and hard. If Stiles weren't so exhausted, that thought would make him laugh—long and hard, ha!—but as it is, he has to lean heavily on Derek as they make their way through the preserve, the moon hanging high above. His body aches and stings from the various cuts and bruises the rival pack gave him before they were defeated, but they'll all heal in a few hours, and defending the Hale Pack territory is more than worth a bit of pain and discomfort every now and then.</p><p>This is his life now: a beta werewolf in the Hale Pack, with Derek Hale as his fellow beta and Peter Hale as their powerful Alpha.</p><p>It's weird, but Stiles wouldn't change it for anything. He likes being strong, likes being a part of something bigger than himself. And the cherry on top of that already-delicious sundae? He gets to call both Derek and Peter his lovers—two sexy-as-hell men who are so far out of his league that they never should've crossed paths. And yet, Peter saw something in him, turned him, and now they're a happy, polyamorous threesome who all live together in the rebuilt and renovated Hale mansion deep in the preserve around Beacon Hills.</p><p>Stiles still sees his dad a lot and goes to college every weekday, even though the pack is so loaded he never actually has to work a day in his life if he doesn't want to. He'd get bored, though.</p><p>"You okay?" Derek asks, helping him into the passenger seat of his sleek black sports car.</p><p>"Yeah…" Stiles grits his teeth as he buckles his seatbelt. "Just a bit battered. You?"</p><p>"Same." Derek crouches down next to the open door and cups the side of Stiles' face in one big hand. "I'm proud of you."</p><p>Stiles smiles down at him and thinks it's unfair that Derek is still so pretty and handsome even covered in sweat, dirt and blood. "Thanks. I'm proud of me too."</p><p>With a quiet chuckle, Derek kisses Stiles' forehead on his way back to his feet, closes the passenger door and walks around the front of the car to his side. He gets in behind the steering wheel.</p><p>"Are you sure we should leave Peter to deal with the cleanup?" Stiles questions as the engine rumbles, a comforting vibration.</p><p>"He's got it," Derek reassures him. He keeps one hand on the wheel and places the other on Stiles' thigh as he drives. "It's his job to take care of us, and right now that means letting us go back home to recuperate."</p><p>"And by 'letting', you mean 'ordering', right? 'Cause that's what he did."</p><p>"Right. He'll make sure the stragglers know never to come back."</p><p>"And the bodies?"</p><p>Derek's mouth tightens briefly before he takes a deep breath and relaxes. "It was them or us."</p><p>"I know, but still…I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to killing, even if they deserve it."</p><p>"Peter'll take care of the bodies too." Derek squeezes Stiles' thigh. "It's probably going to take a while to dig all those graves, though, even for an Alpha."</p><p>Stiles hums and leans his head back against the headrest, his eyes already drifting closed. "We should do something nice for him when he gets back, then."</p><p>Another squeeze. "Okay."</p><p>Stiles must nod off soon afterward. When he opens his eyes again, Derek is at his door and they're in front of the house.</p><p>"C'mon, let's get inside and get washed up," Derek coaxes, reaching over him to unbuckle his seatbelt. "Think about how nice a hot shower sounds, hmm?"</p><p>"Sounds kinda heavenly," Stiles murmurs, smacking his lips.</p><p>Derek attempts to help him out of the car and to his feet, but Stiles' legs are so weak that he nearly crumples to the ground. Derek's arm around his waist saves him. "On second thought, maybe a bath is in order for you," Derek says, picking Stiles up bridal style.</p><p>Stiles is too tired to offer up a complaint—and besides, it's just him and Derek here, so he doesn't have to worry about anyone else seeing him. He can indulge. It's kinda nice to be in Derek's muscular arms like this anyway.</p><p>Five minutes later, Stiles finds himself in the promised bath, the water hot and soothing. His back is to Derek's front, head resting on one of Derek's broad shoulders as the other beta runs a washcloth over his chest, his touches gentling as he cleans the cuts and scrapes that mar his pale, mole-dotted skin. Stiles presses his nose into Derek's neck, the scruff there ticking his cheek. He doesn't care, though, just slowly breathes in and relishes the scent of the other man.</p><p>"Love you, Sourwolf," he mumbles, close to falling asleep again.</p><p>Derek hums softly. "Love you too."</p><p>Stiles floats then, in the space between sleeping and awake. He's half aware as Derek cleans the rest of him and carries him back out into the master bedroom. The silk sheets are pleasant against his naked skin, and then, a minute later, Derek gets into bed next to him, pulls the sheets up over them both and draws him into his arms, spooning him. If Stiles weren't so close to falling asleep again, he'd get a thrill out of Derek's junk being pressed up against his ass.</p><p>As it is, he only wriggles impossibly closer and allows himself to go under, lulled by the sensation of warm breath on the back of his neck.</p><p class="break">* * *</p><p class="new">The clearing in which their house sits is bathed in early morning light when Peter finally catches up. Stiles sits by himself on a wooden bench on their wraparound porch, a pair of sweatpants covering his legs and a mug of tea clutched in both hands while he waits for Derek to come outside with his coffee. Peter's heavy footsteps are the first thing Stiles hears, coming from deep in the trees across the clearing. Then it's Peter's familiar heartbeat, steady and slow, and finally the man himself appears in his Alpha form.</p><p>"Hey!" Stiles greets happily. He sets his tea down on the small table next to him and rushes down the porch steps to meet him.</p><p>Peter lopes closer, down on his hands and hind legs. His Alpha form is, as ever, huge and intimidating, a mix of man and beast. His feet are those of a wolf, elongated, whereas his anatomy changes to that of a man higher up his legs. The rest is fairly human-shaped too—hips, torso, arms and neck—but his hands end in vicious claws and, like his feet, his head is lupine, with a long maw, sharp fangs, a snout and triangular ears on top. The entirety of Peter is covered in brown fur, which Stiles knows from experience is coarse over his back, legs and arms, but soft over his belly and chest.</p><p>The most striking part of Peter in his Alpha form, though, is what's between his legs—big, weighty balls and a thick sheath which hides a prodigious blood-red cock.</p><p>It's Stiles' favourite part.</p><p>"Hey there," Stiles says quietly when they reach each other.</p><p>Even down on his hands, Peter comes up to Stiles' chest. He sticks his nose in Stiles' neck, checking with scent that he's alright.</p><p>"I'm fine," Stiles apprises him, scratching behind Pete's ear. "Fully healed and rested, thanks to Derek."</p><p>Peter rumbles approvingly and licks once over Stiles' neck before moving backward and sitting on his heels. He doesn't go far, just enough to catch Stiles' eye again while the beta continues to lavish him with attention like he would a dog. The thought has Stiles chuckling to himself—Peter would be one <em>massive</em> dog—but he cuts the sound short when Peter cocks his head to the side in confusion.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Alpha," he says, planting a kiss right on Peter's muzzle.</p><p>Stiles hears Derek's voice then: "You're back."</p><p>He peers back over his shoulder just in time to see Derek come out of the house. The other beta sets his mug down next to Stiles' and joins him and Peter on the front lawn in a similar state of dress. His sweatpants sit low, giving both other werewolves a teasing glimpse of the V of his hips and the spot where his happy trail meets his pubes.</p><p>"Yup, he's back," Stiles confirms, smiling as Peter inspects Derek the same way he inspected him.</p><p>"Is it all done?" Derek enquires, resting a hand on the side of the beast's neck.</p><p>Peter bows his head in a slow nod.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Now that their Alpha has returned, Stiles recalls the short conversation he had with Derek on their way home. He turns to the older beta. "Can we do that something nice now?"</p><p>Derek arches an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"</p><p>His lips stretching into a grin, Stiles waggles his own eyebrows and shoves his sweatpants down his legs without preamble, revealing his half-hard cock.</p><p>Derek mirrors his grin. "I see. Good idea."</p><p>Peter growls lowly as Derek gets fully naked too, easily catching on to what his betas have planned for him. It's not the first time they've done this.</p><p>"Can you get on all fours for us, Alpha?" Stiles requests, stroking himself idly to full-mast.</p><p>A moment later, he crawls underneath Peter's body and ends up on his knees with Peter's junk right above him. Derek appears in front of him, also kneeling, but he stays behind Peter, his face and chest obscured by fur as he focuses his attention on a different part of their Alpha's anatomy. Stiles eyes Derek's hard, uncut cock for a few seconds. He feels the desire to slip his tongue beneath Derek's foreskin but shakes it off and redirects his attention to the true object of his desire at present.</p><p>"Always so fucking beautiful, Alpha," Stiles compliments with a whisper. He knows Peter will hear him.</p><p>Said werewolf jolts and goes tense above him, and from the wet sounds coming from Derek, Stiles guesses that his packmate has already got to work. Well, that won't do. Stiles won't give anyone the opportunity to claim he's a slacker.</p><p>Reaching up, Stiles fondles Peter's weighty balls with one hand and cups the other around Peter's thick sheath, rubbing it, already feeling the alluring hardness moving inside. He angles his head to the side so he can get his mouth on the opening at the end of the sheath, wiggling his tongue inside and getting a taste of the sticky residue that enables Peter's arousal to slide out while in this form. It's salty and bitter, just the right side of unclean. Stiles does it a couple more times, and then his tongue comes into contact with the hardness he's after.</p><p>Pulling his head back but still coaxing with his hands, Stiles is amazed as the tip of Peter's dick emerges from his sheath, tapered but already thick, blood-red with pink spiderweb veins.</p><p>It takes another two minutes or so for Peter's Alpha cock to come out all the way, helped along by Stiles' hands and Derek noisily eating him out. Stiles would be jealous of the older beta were he not about to have something equally delicious keeping his mouth busy. The length of his entire forearm—and as thick as Derek's biceps—Peter's cock is a thing of beauty. Saliva builds on Stiles' tongue as he indulges himself in staring for a moment, moving his hand from the sheath to wrap around the base to hold it steady.</p><p>The instant the first drop of clear pre-come drips from the tip, Stiles dives on it, opening his mouth wide and taking in the first three inches or so. It's a lot, already close to unhinging his jaw, but Stiles wouldn't have it any other way. He tastes salt as more pre-come lands on his tongue, the incentive he needs to bob his head up and down in an effort to get more.</p><p>He uses one hand to stroke over the many inches he can't ever hope to fit past his lips and the other to fondle the misshapen ball of flesh at the base—the knot, bigger than a baseball. Stiles would give anything to be able to take that inside his ass, to be split apart and filled with so much come that his belly rounds with it, making him look pregnant. But he has to settle for the fantasy.</p><p>Stiles is completely unaware of the passage of time from that point on. It somehow passes both quickly and slowly as he swallows more and more pre-come, the thin fluid getting more plentiful as he and Derek continue to pleasure their Alpha.</p><p>By the time Derek appears next to him, demanding they switch, the sun is much higher in the sky. Stiles has grass stuck to his knees as he crawls out from beneath Peter to make room for Derek. He brushes it off and makes a quick detour to Peter's head to check in with him. The Alpha's eyes are shut in bliss—he can hear wet sounds, so Derek must have already got to work worshipping Peter's Alpha dick—but he squints them open to peer lustfully at Stiles.</p><p>"Doing good?" Stiles asks him.</p><p>Peter just licks a long line up the side of Stiles' face, leaving his skin coated in slobber.</p><p>Stiles grimaces and wipes most of it off. "Gross, dude…"</p><p>After shooting the Alpha a facetious glare, Stiles makes his way around to Peter's rear. Peter lifts his tail up in the air when he gets there, granting Stiles an excellent view of his pink hole, still wet with Derek's spit.</p><p>It's probably weird that Stiles thinks Peter's hole is pretty, especially like this, the brown fur around it matted down and the furled muscle itself slightly loosened by Derek's eager ministrations, but he doesn't feel ashamed or embarrassed about it.</p><p>With Derek now taking care of Peter's cock, Stiles gets down on the same level as Peter's ass and brings his face close. He breathes in the scent of it—musky with a hint of sweat—before throwing caution and all inhibitions to the wind and just rubbing his face all over it. At one point, he even presses his nose right to the centre and gets a whiff of Peter's warm insides, the scent making him moan loudly. It's all the teasing he can take.</p><p>He attacks with the enthusiasm of a starving man, eating Peter's ass for all he's worth. He wiggles his tongue inside, seals his lips around the rim and sucks, eliciting a high-pitched whine from the Alpha. It's such a sexy sound that Stiles nearly orgasms then and there. He has to clamp a hand around the base of his dick and squeeze to the point of pain to stave it off.</p><p>Later.</p><p>Unfortunately, before Stiles can begin to really enjoy himself, Peter bounds away from him and Derek, leaving both betas temporarily confused.</p><p>They swiftly get with the programme, though, when Peter shifts back into his human form.</p><p>"That was rude," Stiles says with a pout. He crosses his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Sorry," Peter says, not seeming sorry at all. "I just really need to fuck one of you before I explode and waste all that come."</p><p>Stiles and Derek share a glance.</p><p>"Derek," Stiles decides, already forgetting his annoyance at Peter's untimely transformation. "You can fuck Derek. I love seeing his hairy ass stretched wide on your cock."</p><p>Said beta gives a full-body shudder, obviously fully on board with that idea too. He looks to Peter with need, pupils dilated and irises gold. "Alpha…"</p><p>"Hands and knees, nephew," Peter commands, coming closer again. His human cock—still huge at nine thick inches—waves back and forth in the air.</p><p>Stiles moves over to Derek too and positions himself behind both of his packmates so he has the best view possible. He licks his lips as Derek gets into position, putting his plump ass on display.</p><p>"Oh yes, this is just how I like you," Peter mumbles to himself, his eyes glowing red as he palms Derek's hair-dusted cheeks.</p><p>"It's definitely a sight to behold," Stiles agrees.</p><p>Peter smacks each of Derek's ass cheeks twice, just to watch the way the muscle ripples and hear Derek groan his appreciation. The beta falls down to his elbows, arching his back to present himself even better. His cheeks spread slightly, giving both Peter and Stiles a teasing glimpse of his hole, though it's still mostly hidden in his shadowy crack.</p><p>With a final spank, Peter spreads Derek's cheeks properly and brushes a thumb over the younger Hale's tight pucker.</p><p>"Just as lovely and tight as ever," he compliments with a smirk.</p><p>Inspection complete, Peter holds two fingers up in Stiles' direction. "Get 'em nice and wet."</p><p>Stiles drops back down to the grass. "Yes, Alpha."</p><p>He practically slobbers all over Peter's fingers, so much so that some saliva drips down the side of Peter's hand to his wrist.</p><p>"Messy pup," Peter says, his signature smirk still in place.</p><p>He takes his fingers away and sticks his index inside Derek's hole without preamble, straight up to the final knuckle. Derek cries out at the sudden intrusion but pushes back on it despite the pain, as eager to have his hole filled as ever. Stiles loves getting fucked by either one of his packmates, but out of the three of them, Derek would definitely win the gold medal in the slutty bottom olympics, no question. It's one of Stiles' favourite things about him—this big, strong man, as masculine-looking as they come, always so desperate to have his hole filled by something big and throbbing.</p><p>One finger becomes two, and then Peter inserts a third and stretches them apart, preparing Derek for his cock. That's all, though. He doesn't give Derek as much time to get used to it as he probably should, nor does he deign to stretch him with his pinky finger as well to make sure it doesn't hurt as much when he finally feeds him his cock. It's a clear sign that Derek and Stiles both worked Peter up a lot while he was in his Alpha form.</p><p>He needs to fuck Derek as soon as possible. Stiles understands the feeling.</p><p>"Get ready, nephew," Peter warns. He spits into his palm and uses that to slick up his cock. Not really enough, but needs must, Stiles figures.</p><p>The observing beta shuffles sideways so he's positioned better, able to watch as Peter grips Derek's hip hard with one hand and uses the other to guide the head of his cock to Derek's ill-prepared hole.</p><p>The beta grunts as the head pops past his rim.</p><p>"That's it, take it for me," Peter grits out, unrelenting as he works the rest of his length in.</p><p>Stiles is entranced as inch after inch disappears into Derek's body, by the way Derek's hole is stretched so taut that, if Peter were any thicker, he'd bleed. Then, long seconds later, it's all inside, Peter's hips coming into contact with Derek's ass cheeks.</p><p>"Fuck, Uncle…" Derek moans, looking back over his shoulder with hooded eyes.</p><p>"That's the idea, nephew."</p><p>Peter grants Derek a minute to get used to his substantial length, and then he pulls out until just the head remains inside. "<em>Mine</em>!" he growls with the first thrust, fucking Derek hard and fast from the get-go.</p><p>"Yours!" Derek cries out, shoving his ass back to meet him, their skin slapping together.</p><p>Stiles strokes a hand leisurely over his cock as he relishes the stunning view in front of him. It never gets old, watching Derek and Peter get down and dirty like this. The incestuous nature of their relationship only makes it hotter, has Stiles dripping pre-come nearly constantly and his balls drawing up tight, threatening a premature orgasm. To compensate, Stiles keeps his grip loose, never enough to actually bring himself off.</p><p>Peter's broad chest soon glistens with sweat and his beta shift overcomes him, something Stiles knows only happens when he's getting close to losing it.</p><p>"Do it," Stiles says, leaning in so his mouth is next to Peter's ear.</p><p>"D-do what, baby boy?" Peter grits out, his breaths ragged and short, sweat beading on his forehead.</p><p>"Come inside him," Stiles answers. With the hand he doesn't have around himself, he reaches behind Peter and works a finger between Peter's sweaty cheeks, brushing over his hole with each of the Alpha's thrusts. "I want my turn."</p><p>Peter laughs gleefully and somehow fucks Derek even harder, nearly sending them both skidding through the dirt. "Yeah? You want my sloppy seconds, Stiles?"</p><p>"Hell yeah, I do," Stiles assents, briefly sinking his teeth into Peter's shoulder.</p><p>"Get ready, then."</p><p>With a few more progressively uncoordinated thrusts, Peter sinks inside Derek's willing hole one last time, throws his head back and howls. Every muscle in his body tenses up as he comes, filling his nephew with what is sure to be a thick load. At the same time, Derek almost collapses face-first to the ground, and a quick peek beneath him reveals to Stiles that he's just come too, untouched, simply from the knowledge that he's once again been claimed by his uncle in the most base way possible. His seed splatters across the grass, the white a nice contrast to the verdant green and warm brown of the dirt.</p><p>Peter grinds his hips several times against Derek's ass before going still, his breaths slowly evening out again as he comes back down from his high.</p><p>"Fuck, that was good," he says, shuffling backward. His softening cock slips out of Derek's hole, leaving it gaping. Once he's out of the way, he gestures with a hand at Stiles as if to say, "Have at it."</p><p><em>Gladly,</em> Stiles thinks salaciously, moving to take Peter's place behind his fellow beta.</p><p>"You ready for round two, Sourwolf?" Stiles asks, prodding at Derek's hole with two of his fingers.</p><p>Derek clenches once around the digits, causing some of Peter's seed to seep out around them, sliding down his perineum. "Uh-huh…want it."</p><p>Extracting his fingers, Stiles licks off the come—fuck, that's tasty—before positioning his cock at Derek's entrance. The first push in is as easy as it's ever been. Derek's hole is still stretched wide open by Peter's bigger cock, and Peter's come acts as a much better lube than saliva would have.</p><p>"You're so wet around me," Stiles says, watching his length disappear with awe.</p><p>"You're welcome," Peter whispers into his ear on his way past—to where, Stiles doesn't know, not until Peter sits down right in front of Derek with his legs spread, his soft cock resting over his balls.</p><p>Stiles frowns. "What're you doing?"</p><p>"You just worry about showing our slutty bottom here a good time," Peter orders, eyes gleaming with mischief as he ruffles Derek's hair.</p><p>Stiles shrugs and complies, unable to resist the grip of Derek's channel anyway. He fucks Derek slower than Peter had, enjoying the almost searing heat and the obscene slick sounds his cock makes each time he thrusts back inside. Every thrust pushes more of Peter's load out, and it's just as thick and creamy as Stiles expected, getting stuck in his pubes and dripping down his balls and the insides of his thighs. Soon enough, Peter's come has started to froth up a bit around Derek's pink hole, and this, combined with the musky scent of it, entices him into picking up the pace.</p><p>He raises his gaze from where he and Derek are connected to Peter, who still sits at Derek's other end.</p><p>"Clean me up, nephew, there's a good boy," Peter murmurs, his gaze somehow both fond and lascivious as he looks down at Derek's face. He uses the hand he still has in the beta's hair to drag him closer to his crotch, where his flaccid dick shines with the remnants of his seed in the morning sun.</p><p>This forces Stiles to move forward too if he still wants to be able to sink all the way inside Derek's body—which he does, thank you very much. He can't see it, but he can hear Derek lick like a kitten over Peter's junk, lapping up the salty fluid on their Alpha's soft skin with sounds of pleasure and contentment.</p><p>Stiles can't last much longer with all of these stimuli. The orgasm he's been holding off for the past half hour or so comes roaring back, his lower gut tingling.</p><p>"I'm gonna—" he chokes out right before it happens.</p><p>Stiles' vision whites out and he collapses atop Derek's back, their bodies moulding together perfectly. He wraps his arms around the other beta and rests his forehead between Derek's shoulder blades, holding on tight as he adds his own release to whatever remains of Peter's. His claws create small puncture wounds in Derek's abs and chest, but he doesn't notice and Derek doesn't complain.</p><p>When he returns to himself, Stiles lifts his head and reluctantly rolls sideways off of Derek. He ends up lying on his back in the grass, staring up at the clouds as they pass across the blue sky.</p><p>"Ah-ah-ah, nephew, not yet!" he hears Peter chide playfully.</p><p>Tiredly turning his head, Stiles' spent dick twitches with renewed interest as he takes in the sight with which he's met.</p><p>Derek is now on his back too, lying just to Stiles' left, while Peter kneels between his legs and manhandles him exactly where he wants him. The Alpha bends his beta's muscular legs back toward his stomach so that his ass and lower back are raised in the air. Peter shoves his face between Derek's hairy cheeks, and Stiles can imagine exactly what he's doing. He wishes he could get hard again, but his dick only continues to twitch pathetically.</p><p>The sound of Peter eating out Derek's thoroughly used hole is all Stiles can focus on. He pictures Peter slipping his dexterous tongue past the ring of muscle, puffy and abused, and scooping the semen out. He's insanely jealous.</p><p>Fortunately for him, Peter must be thinking along the same lines. He felches Derek a bit longer and then gently lowers him back to the ground to make his way to Stiles instead. He plants his hands on either side of Stiles' head and with nothing but a look tells the youngest beta what he wants him to do. Stiles is helpless but to obey, parting his lips while maintaining eye contact with his Alpha. He gets a smirk in response, and then Peter opens his mouth and allows some of the come he just ate out of Derek's ass to drip down onto Stiles' waiting tongue.</p><p>"There," Peter says when it's all been transferred. "That taste good, baby boy?"</p><p>Stiles swirls it around his mouth and nods, blissed out. It only gets better when Peter grabs his chin and angles his face to the left. He does the opposite with Derek, bringing them together.</p><p>"Kiss."</p><p>They do. It's sluggish and unhurried as they pass Peter and Stiles' combined loads back and forth, Peter's fingers running through their hair the whole time.</p><p>"There's my good boys," the Alpha says proudly. "So sexy like this, both of you. Always so good for me."</p><p>Breaking off the kiss with a final lick into Derek's mouth, Stiles grins up at Peter. "That's 'cause you're the best Alpha ever."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"Mmhmm. Right, Derek?"</p><p>Said beta hums and smiles a bit dopily, obviously still sex-drunk. "The best."</p><p>"Make room, then," Peter says with a yawn.</p><p>Stiles and Derek shuffle away from each other so that Peter can insinuate himself between them. They each end up curled into one of Peter's sides, their heads resting on either side of his chest.</p><p>"I think it's time for a nap," Peter announces, kissing their temples.</p><p>"Mmm…'k," Stiles responds.</p><p>He stares into Derek's stupidly pretty hazel eyes for a few more seconds before shutting his own. He nuzzles Peter's chest, and then, with both of his lovers' heartbeats loud in his ears, he drifts off.</p><p>He's happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started and ended a lot sweeter than I originally intended, but hey, that's just how these things go sometimes! There's plenty of naughtiness in the middle, in any case—and as much as Sterek is and will always be my OTP, I definitely enjoy including Peter in their dynamic every now and then. Three hot men all in love with each other, fucking each other's brains out in all manner of devious ways? What's not to love? XD</p><p>Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Derek likes dressing up in pretty things and playing the role of Stiles' dutiful housewife.</p><p>
  <b>P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future updates go live. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>